In recent years, sports cameras become more and more popular, and consumers use these sports cameras in various occasions. Due to recent technical development in semiconductor manufacturing, it becomes possible to incorporate multiple sensors into sports cameras. For example, it is possible to incorporate barometers, global positioning system (GPS) sensors, gyroscopes, speed meter, etc. into sports cameras. However, there is still a need for effectively utilizing and displaying information collected by these sensors. For example, a traditional sports camera with a speed sensor may be able to record the speed of the sports camera, but a user cannot instantly access such information when the sports camera is in operation. Therefore, it is advantageous to have a system and method that can provide a user with real-time information measured by the sensors that are incorporated in a sports camera.
The drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of various embodiments. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments. Moreover, although specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and described in detail below, one skilled in the art will recognize that modifications, equivalents, and alternatives will fall within the scope of the appended claims.